


Сводник Брюс

by Heidel



Series: Imagine Tony and Bucky [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>На заявку:</b> представьте Тони и Баки, какими их видит Брюс, Брюс подталкивает их друг к другу, помогает Тони справиться с неизбежной панической атакой, заводит с Баки разговор «обидишь его — здорово об этом пожалеешь» и т.д.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сводник Брюс

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Matchmaker Bruce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3603543/chapters/11298628) by 27dragons.
> 
> За бетинг большое спасибо [Lisenok_Lis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/)

— Брюси-медвежонок, мой бесценный авокадо, моя маленькая капустка, мой…

— В чём дело, Тони? — Брюс, не поднимая головы от микроскопа, на ощупь потянулся за ручкой, чтобы сделать заметку о реакции, за которой наблюдал. И, не найдя ручку, потянулся немного дальше. И ещё дальше.

 _Щёлк-щёлк._ Брюс, нахмурившись, поднял глаза и увидел Тони, который сидел рядом с ним, ухмыляясь и щёлкая его ручкой. 

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь просто диктовать заметки ПЯТНИЦЕ, — сказал Тони.

— Мне нравится писать, это помогает мне собрать все кусочки вместе.

Брюс нарочито демонстративно протянул руку и забрал у Тони ручку, а затем нацарапал пару тезисов в блокноте, лежащем у микроскопа. Он снова проверил реакцию и сделал ещё одну запись.

— Ты не спросишь меня, почему я в твоей лаборатории, О, Облучённый?

— Раньше это никогда не срабатывало, — заметил Брюс, — так что нет.

Он практически _почувствовал_ , как Тони надулся на него, но, проигнорировав это, сделал ещё две записи.

…Чёрт возьми.

— Почему ты здесь, Тони? — спросил Брюс, мысленно укорив себя за то, что так легко сдался.

— Неужели парень не может просто так заглянуть к своему любимому дружку-учёному? — Невозможным образом в голосе Тони прозвучала обида.

— Может, — осторожно ответил Брюс, — но он никогда не делал этого раньше. Что тебе _нужно_ , Тони? 

— Брюс, — вздохнул Тони. — Брюсиру, Брюсирони, Брюси-монстр…

— Остановись на Брюсирони, — посоветовал Брюс.

— Верно, да, это было совершенно… Прости.

На это Брюс слегка улыбнулся Тони, потому что полагал, что небольшое положительное подкрепление не повредит.

— Ты скажешь, в чём дело, или мне нужно будет догадаться? — подтолкнул Брюс.

Тони немного подумал над этим.

— Было бы намного проще, если бы ты догадался.

— Проще для кого? — спросил Брюс и сразу же захотел взять свои слова обратно, потому что он уже _знал_ ответ на этот вопрос, разве не так?

— Для меня, конечно же, — сказал Тони, спрыгнув со стула, и, осторожно оттеснив Брюса в сторону, заглянул в его микроскоп. — Ты создал жизнь, Брюс-Майстер?

— Нет, — Брюс скрестил руки на груди и ждал.

— Тогда почему они там строят маленькие города? Я их вижу! Маленькие небоскрёбы!

— Это кристаллы, Тони, а не микроскопическая разумная жизнь.

— Ты уверен?

— Ага.

— Потому что если есть хоть какие-нибудь сомнения, я совершенно уверен…

— Дело в Баки, верно?

Тони отвернулся от микроскопа, снова схватил ручку и начал беспокойно ею щёлкать.

— Возможно.

— Ты ему тоже нравишься, ты знаешь.

— Конечно, нравлюсь, — сказал Тони, слишком быстро, слишком беспечно. — Как я могу кому-то не нравиться?

— Нравишься, — повторил Брюс, отвечая скорее не на слова, которые произнес Тони, а на то, что под ними подразумевалось. — Пригласи его на свидание.

— Я думал об этом! — воскликнул Тони. — Но я не могу решить, куда пойти!

— Ну, это вовсе не такая уж необычная дилемма для первого свидания, — признал Брюс. — Хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе выбрать?

У Брюса в охапке оказался полный благодарности Тони. 

— Брюс, я люблю тебя больше всех. Не позволяй никому говорить тебе обратное.

— Кроме Баки, конечно, — пробормотал Брюс, стараясь скрыть ещё одну улыбку. 

Тони отмахнулся. 

— Совершенно другая категория.

— Хорошо, так какие варианты? Куда ты собирался его пригласить? — Брюс прислонился спиной к столу.

— Ну, Париж, очевидно, но это может быть немного клише, верно? Тогда я подумал, ну, Рим. Рим впечатляет. Или Венеция! Венеция — это же столица романтики! Я рассматривал некоторые варианты подальше — я знаю одно _фантастическое_ местечко в Сингапуре, — но потом я подумал…

— _Тони._ — Брюс вздохнул. — Может быть, для первого свидания ты захочешь выбрать место немного ближе к дому?

— _Точно!_ — воскликнул Тони, указывая на Брюса обеими руками. — Оставим всякую экзотику на потом!

— Я имел в виду ближе, чем _Европа_ , — мягко произнес Брюс.

Тони прищурился, глядя на Брюса, а затем его глаза загорелись. 

— Карибы! Там есть отличный маленький остров, который я мог бы…

— _Нет_ , Тони. Не покидая страну.

— Я не могу отвезти Баки в Лас-Вегас на _первое свидание_ , — сказал Тони. — Он подумает, что я пытаюсь его снять или что-то в таком роде, и это определённо не подходит для первого свидания. Не говоря уже о том, что свадьба в Лас-Вегасе — это _невероятно_ безвкусно даже для меня…

— Тони.

— Только если ты не думаешь, что ему это понравится? Я имею в виду, безвкусица это своего рода _фишка_ Вегаса, это может быть весело, если ты просто нырнёшь в неё с головой…

— _Тони._ — Брюс подождал, пока не увидел, что внимание Тони снова сосредоточилось на нём. — Я имел в виду, что ты, вероятно, захочешь остаться поближе к городу.

Тони скорчил рожу.

— Скука.

— Тони, это _Нью-Йорк_ , — простонал Брюс. — И Баки простой парень, ему не нужно много.

Тони свирепо на него посмотрел.

— Он заслуживает лучшего, Брюс. Не пытайся сказать мне …

— Я не говорю, что он не заслуживает, — сказал Брюс, мягко сжимая плечо Тони. — Я просто хочу сказать, что, во всяком случае, для первых свиданий тебе, возможно, стоит выбрать что-нибудь... попроще. Может, остановиться на классике, скажем, ужин и кино.

— Ужин?

— Ужин, — подтвердил Брюс. — Что-то простое. В Нью-Йорке.

— Например... чизбургеры? — Тони с надеждой посмотрел на Брюса. — На 47-й есть одно местечко, где их делают на заказ, и там _самые лучшие_ молочные коктейли.

— Звучит отлично, — сказал Брюс, улыбаясь и ободряюще похлопывая Тони по спине. — А сейчас, Тони?

— Да?

— Выметайся из моей лаборатории и дай мне поработать.

***

Брюс забрел на кухню и несчастно моргнул, увидев выключенную и пустую кофеварку. Все Мстители постоянно пили кофе в течение дня, даже те, на чьи организмы кофеин не действовал. Но чтобы кофеварка была не только пустая, но и _выключена_ … Брюс посмотрел на часы и несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем размытые цифры обрели четкость: 3:08

Он предположил, что сейчас ночь, так как за окном было темно. Он был совершенно уверен, что его вытащили бы из лаборатории, если бы какому-нибудь из разнообразных суперзлодеев удалось заблокировать солнце. 

Бормоча себе под нос, Брюс повернулся, чтобы открыть холодильник, и чуть не выпрыгнул из кожи.

— Чёрт!

Он прислонился к жужжащему агрегату, прижимая руку к колотящемуся сердцу.

— Давно ты тут сидишь?

— Всё время был здесь, Док. 

Баки сидел за кухонным столом и играл в игру, похожую на солитер, на СтаркПаде. Он нахально улыбнулся Брюсу, но тёмные мешки под его глазами несколько портили впечатление беззаботности.

— Наконец-то решили, что пора закругляться?

— Ага, — сказал Брюс. Его сердцебиение начало успокаиваться. Он открыл холодильник, достал банку газировки, открыл её и опустился на стул рядом с Баки.

— Не можешь уснуть?

Баки пожал плечами таким образом, что это в основном означало _да_ , и снова опустил взгляд к игре. Он передвинул стопку карт и задумчиво посмотрел на экран.

— Снова кошмары? — нахмурился Брюс. — Нужна подстраховка? 

Когда Баки только поселился в Башне, ему почти постоянно снились кошмары — несчастливый побочный эффект быстрого исцеления мозга после семьдесят лет повреждений, причиненных криостазисом и ужасными вещами, которые делала с ним Гидра. Методом проб и ошибок они в конце концов выяснили, что он спал немного лучше, если кто-то, кого он знал и кому доверял, оставался с ним всю ночь. Он ни разу не причинил никому вреда, но Брюс и Тор, как двое самых крепких членов команды (по крайней мере, физически), разделяли эту обязанность со Стивом.

Однако на этот раз Баки покачал головой. 

— Нет, сегодня никаких кошмаров. Я просто, э-э. Нервничаю, я думаю.

— Нервничаешь? — переспросил Брюс, а потом запоздало вспомнил, что Баки и Тони собирались завтра вечером пойти на своё первое свидание.

Ну, уже _сегодня_ вечером, если говорить точнее.

— Нервничаешь в хорошем смысле или в плохом? — спросил Брюс.

Баки снова пожал плечами, на этот раз пытаясь выразить более сложные чувства. 

— И то, и другое, я полагаю. Я просто… Он настолько не в моей лиге, что это даже не смешно.

Брюс усмехнулся. 

— Это _немного_ смешно, — сказал он, а затем умиротворяюще поднял руку, когда Баки нахмурился. — Нет, правда, — запротестовал он. — В том смысле, что я совершенно уверен, что он думает, что ты не из _его_ лиги.

Баки фыркнул, и ему пришлось вытирать свой забрызганный СтаркПад. 

— Это вообще бессмысленно. Он…

— Немного старше тебя и не обладает повышенной физической силой и выносливостью, — начал перечислять Брюс, загибая пальцы.

— _Технически_ , я старше. И ему не нужно улучшенное тело, уже то, насколько он _умный_ , и без того более чем несправедливо. 

Брюс продолжил:

— Не награждённый медалями герой войны…

— И чёрт с ними! — проворчал Баки. — Получил эти медали посмертно, ты же знаешь. Они не считаются. К тому же, у него _есть_ медаль! Роудс рассказал мне историю!

— А также не лучший друг Капитана Америка, с которым его связывает дружба длиной в целую жизнь, — закончил Брюс с кривой усмешкой, признаваясь в самом нелепом заскоке Тони. 

Баки закатил глаза. 

— Я тоже не давний друг Капитана Америки, — пробормотал он. — Мелкий засранец стал Капитаном Америка всего лишь шесть лет назад, субъективно говоря. И если Тони думает, что он и Стив не хорошие друзья, Стив очень сильно разозлится.

— Я это знаю, и ты это знаешь, — сказал Брюс, — и даже _Тони_ это знает, но как только он решает о чём-то поволноваться, ничто столь тривиальное, как _логика_ , не может ему помешать.

У Баки вырвался смешок. 

— Да, это правда, — ласково сказал он, и Брюс улыбнулся тому, как у Баки порозовели кончики ушей.

— Всё будет хорошо, — обнадеживающе сказал Брюс. — Как будто вы двое почти год не заигрывали и танцевали вокруг друг друга. Вы уже знаете, что вам хорошо вместе.

— Полагаю, — вздохнул Баки. — Это просто мандраж перед боем. Я буду отлично себя чувствовать, когда начнется стрельба. Мне помогло бы, если бы я хоть немного представлял, какие боеприпасы мне нужно приготовить.

Брюс рассмеялся. 

— Я собирался предостеречь тебя от того, чтобы думать о свидании как о боевой операции, но потом решил, что мы ведь говорим о _Тони_. — Он выпил остатки газировки из банки и качнулся назад на стуле, чтобы бросить банку в мусорное ведро, а затем позволил ножкам стула с грохотом опуститься на пол. В течение долгой минуты он рассудительно смотрел на Баки, пока тот наконец не поднял голову от своей игры. — Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что он хороший человек, — сказал Брюс, осторожно подбирая слова. 

— Конечно, — ответил Баки, но он, казалось, уловил внезапную перемену в настроении Брюса.

— Он довольно хрупкий, — сказал Брюс. — И не позволяет кому попало это увидеть. Мне… повезло быть одним из немногих людей, которым он доверяет.

Брови Баки чуть-чуть приподнялись, словно он понял, что Брюс пытался ему сказать, но он молчал, ожидая, чтобы Брюс произнес это.

— Он — один из моих лучших друзей, — мягко сказал Брюс. — И если кто-то причинит ему боль — намеренно или даже просто по небрежности... Я... Ну, я очень сильно рассержусь.

К его чести, Баки не стал бахвалиться или обороняться, а просто кивнул. 

— Приятно знать, что вы поддерживаете его, Док, — сказал он.

Брюс медленно и осторожно поднялся на ноги, не желая казаться угрожающим. 

— Я пойду в кровать. Постарайся немного поспать. — Он остановился на пороге кухни и обернулся. — О, Баки?

Баки сразу поднял глаза и выжидательно на него посмотрел.

— Он любит маргаритки и подсолнухи.

Баки ухмыльнулся и поднял вверх большой палец металлической руки. 

— Спасибо, Док.

***

Это было тихое утро.

В Башне Мстителей это было довольно редким явлением, так что Брюс был немного настроже. Если не случался какой-то глобальный кризис, то находился какой-нибудь репортер, достаточно глупый, чтобы донимать Стива во время его утренней пробежки (а остальные Мстители тогда собирались в конференц-зале, чтобы в прямом эфире наблюдать за этой катастрофой). Или Пеппер кричала на Тони за какую-нибудь пиар-выходку, которую он сделал, не посоветовавшись сперва с ней. Обычно Тор пел, пока пёк блинчики, или Клинт, Наташа и Баки разминались перед дневной тренировкой при помощи своей особой «лишь _немного_ смертельной» версии игры в прятки. Время от времени (очень, _очень_ редко) (почти никогда) один из экспериментов Брюса взрывался (только один раз, на самом деле, и это была полностью вина Джейн).

В общем, по утрам в Башне Мстителей происходило множество вещей, но _тишина_ обычно не входила в их число.

Брюс надел эластичные штаны и футболку с надписью «Собственность Старк Лабс» и направился на общий этаж. Там он обнаружил Тора, который неловко топтался в коридоре. 

— Привет, здоровяк, — сказал Брюс. — В чём дело? У нас снова закончилась смесь для блинчиков?

— Брюс, — приглушённым голосом поприветствовал его Тор, глядя на него с облегчением. — Возможно, ты сможешь помочь мне мирно разрешить эту ситуацию.

Брюс поднял брови.

— Какую ситуацию? — Он нервно посмотрел на кухню. — Скажи мне, что никто не пытался снова украсть Наташино печенье.

— Никто на такое не осмелится! — поспешно заверил его Тор. — Просто моё понимание митгардских обычаев не помогло мне найти дипломатического решения. 

Теперь Брюсу стало любопытно, и он тихонько подкрался к кухне и заглянул в открытую дверь. 

С таким же успехом он мог играть на трубе. На кухне были Тони и Баки, одетые в ту же одежду, в которой они пошли на свидание (хотя и ставшую гораздо более измятой за прошедшие двенадцать или сколько-то там часов). Они обжимались словно пара подростков, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на окружающий мир. 

Брюс оглянулся на Тора.

— Ты уже видел, как они целуются, — многозначительно заметил он.

— Конечно, — ответил Тор. — И хотя я рад, что наши братья по оружию находят такое удовольствие в компании друг друга, они препятствуют нашей утренней трапезе, и ни одно моё слово не смогло сдвинуть их с места. Единственный способ решения этой проблемы, который я смог изобрести — это физически перенести их, но я всё ещё опасаюсь, что такое действие может неблагоприятным образом испугать нашего друга Баки, который в настоящее время всецело сосредоточен лишь на одном.

Брюс пожевал губу, обдумывая эту мысль, затем снова просунул голову на кухню, чтобы взглянуть ещё раз. 

Тони сидел на кухонном столе, а Баки стоял между его коленей, наклоняясь к нему. Одну руку Тони запустил в волосы Баки, растрепав их, и Брюс не знал наверняка, где находилась другая рука Тони, но совершенно точно был уверен, что не хочет этого знать, судя по тому, как оба они тяжело дышали и громко стонали. 

Брюс вздохнул и вошёл в кухню. 

— Убирайтесь, — категорично заявил он.

Тони выпутал руку из волос Баки достаточно для того, чтобы показать Брюсу средний палец.

Что ж, по крайней мере, он реагировал на внешние раздражители. 

— У вас обоих есть собственные комнаты, — сказал Брюс. — Займите одну из них. Или обе, мне без разницы. Вы не даёте пройти к кофеварке. 

Баки сказал что-то, чего Брюс не смог разобрать, так как он пробормотал это в рот Тони. Брюсу показалось, что это могло быть «Отвали» или что-то близкое к этому.

— Вы _не даёте пройти к кофеварке_ , — повторил Брюс, потому что было не лишним напомнить об этом. — Кто-то из вас хочет увидеть, как Халку не хватает кофеина в организме?

Тони чуть отодвинулся от Баки, его глаза блестели. 

— Вообще-то, это могло бы…

— _Нет_ , — прорычал Баки, металлической рукой закрыв Тони рот. — Нет, мы _не хотим_. Идём, Тони. Твоя комната.

— Но Брюс собирается сделать кофе! — запротестовал Тони. — Брюс делает лучший кофе!

Баки посмотрел на него, подняв брови.

Несколько долгих секунд царила тишина, пока мозг Тони перезагрузился и он, наконец, уловил, о чём шёл разговор.

— Точно. Моя комната. Абсолютно. Идём.

Брюс смотрел, как они уходят, и его губы подрагивали от улыбки, а затем покачал головой и достал из-под раковины пачку антибактериальных салфеток.


End file.
